The Quiet Ones
by Ever Winter Wood
Summary: Victor Stone and Richard Grayson don't think pick-up lines work on every quiet girl; Garfield Logan thinks they do.


The Quiet Ones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Pick-up lines always work on the quiet ones," Garfield Logan stated confidently to his best friends.

Victor Stone and Richard Grayson glanced at each other, raising their eyebrows. "Oh, really?" asked Victor in an all-to innocent tone. Richard smirked deviously, making Garfield gulp in nervousness. He nodded his head, cautious as to where this was going.

"It _always_ works, on _every_ quiet girl?"

"Uh huh." Garfield puffed out his chest, trying not to look scared of the cruel, mischievous glints in his friends' eyes.

"Well, what about…" Richard looked around, stroking his chin in fake thoughtfulness, before his eyes fell on _her_. He snapped mockingly and grinned, pointing. "…that one?" Victor bit on his knuckles to keep from laughing as Garfield followed the imaginary line connecting Richard's finger to the least populated, darkest corner of the mall's cafeteria. There, sitting alone at the shadiest table reading a thick, old book, was Rachel "Raven" Roth, Jump City High School's very own eccentricity.

Garfield gulped. Raven had a terrible reputation. She was known for rarely speaking, always wearing a dark blue hoodie with the hood up, constantly reading, never doing "normal" teenage things, and having _the_ sharpest tongue at school. Other than that, she was a mystery to everyone. No one had ever gotten close to her. In fact, the last person who'd tried asking her out on a date had been reduced to a blubbering mess of snot and tears, and that had been one of the worst playboys on the campus.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Garfield almost shrieked, panic morphing his usual smile into a worried frown.

Victor grinned widely. "You said every quiet girl," he chuckled.

Garfield huffed. "Well, I…. but…. she… Raven doesn't count! I'm not ever sure if she _is_ a girl!" He waved his arms around for emphasize, ignoring the looks people were sending his way. This was utterly ridiculous! And he'd thought these people were his _friends_!

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Richard snickered at his friend, casting another glance at Victor, who was still fighting (and failing) to keep from laughing his head off. "She's right there."

Garfield's stuttering protests fell on deaf ears as Richard began pushing him in Rachel's direction. With a final shove, Garfield was right in front of Rachel's table, sweating buckets. With an audible gulp, he began his mission with a pick-up line.

"I'm lost."

"That's obvious."

"Can you give me directions?"

"Where to?"

"Your heart."

"What!?"

"Relax, it's just an awesome pick-up line."

"Okay… leave."

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

"No."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No."

"Do you believe in love _at all?_"

"No."

"I suppose next you're going to say you don't believe in rainbows."

"I wasn't going to say anything at all, actually."

"Oh… well, this is a big day for you, either way!"

"What, you're finally going to jump into a lake and drown?"

"Nope! I, the magnificent, hot, sexy hunk of tofu called Garfield Logan, am going to talk to you."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"How're you doing on this fine, fine day? Of course, you're finer, but still…"

"Of course, you're going to talk anyway."

"Oh, come on, Rachel, bear with me, here!"

"Raven."

"What?"

"I hate the name Rachel. Call me Raven."

"Rae?"

"No."

"Rae Rae?"

"Azar, you're stupid."

"Sun-rae?"

"Do you _want_ me to castrate you?"

"Er, no, now that I think about it. I would prefer you didn't."

"Wait, you thought? Wow, this _is_ a big day. Write it on the calendar and never forget it."

"Ha, ha, Rae, very funny."

"Ven. Rae_ven. _I know two syllables is hard for you to comprehend Garfield, but try to, okay? Good? Now leave."

"I will if you come home with me."

"Grow up."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather grow down. I'd get to enjoy the view longer."

"Oh, can it, Logan. Don't you have someone you need to call to drive you home, because it's obviously _way _past your bedtime."

"I lost my phone number."

"What?"

"Can I have yours?"

"Oh, Azar, give me strength!"

"You're looking pretty energized. I can fix that."

"Leave me alone!"

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

"Oh, please, oh, please let me not murder him!"

"If I bit my lip, would you kiss it better?"

"That's it!"

And with that, Raven reached up, grasped Garfield's shirt, and kissed him full of the lips.

_Told them pick-up lines always work on the quiet ones._


End file.
